


My Son:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Court/Courts, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e09 Hana Keaka (Charade), Family, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Foster Care, Friendship, Garage/Garages, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes sure that Nahele is always safe, & sound with him, What happens after their talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!*
Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754071
Kudos: 8





	My Son:

*Summary: Steve makes sure that Nahele is always safe, & sound with him, What happens after their talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!*

Nahele Huikala was very nervous, & he knew that he couldn’t hide stuff from his foster dad, Commander Steve McGarrett, He knew that his dad was gonna get custody back of him. The Young Boy was afraid to lose what he has, & had gained. The Teenager knew that he has to be honest, cause Steve loves that about him, & expects it of him. So, That is what he is gonna do.

The Hunky Brunette was worried about his foster son, From what he gathered from Kamekona, Nahele doesn’t want to go back to his dad. The **_Five-O Commander_** is determined to find out why, & what he could do to stop it from happening. He made a call to see if the adoption could be faster than normal.

Steve ordered their favorite pizza, & it was being delivered to them. The Dark-Haired Man was gonna fix this problem, like the other ones that he dealt with in the past. He sighed, & went to where Nahele was hiding. His heart broke, as he entered the garage, & found him in his father’s car, bending over the steering wheel, & was letting his tears out, & crying.

He slowly got into the car, & he said soothingly, “Are you okay, Buddy ?”, as he gave him his full attention. Nahele was thinking of something to say, & he sighed slowly. “I just want to have my life here without any interruptions, I don’t want to go back to my dad”, As he hugged Steve, & seeked comfort from the man that was offering. He was trying to compose himself, as Steve was watching him with him worry, & concern.

The Former Seal was controlling his anger at the courts, & at Nahele’s father, cause he was making the young man miserable. “Listen to me, Nahele, Me & my friend, Ellie Clayton, We are gonna push your adoption fast, Plus, Get your father’s rights taken away, You **_will never_** be with him anymore”. Nahele was so grateful to hear that, & that his future was safe. He hugged Steve tightly, as a response to his happiness.

“Thank you, Steve, Thank you for all that you had done for me”, “You are my son, There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you”, Steve said with a smile, as he hugged him back. They stayed there silently, Til they heard a knock on the front door, & the doorbell rang, “Come on, Let’s have dinner, & make a plan”. “Sounds good, Dad”, It melt Steve’s heart to hear that. They went into the house, & have a wonderful evening together. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
